I Didn't Know You Had It In You
by castiella87
Summary: A vampire hunt goes drastically wrong, causing Crowley finds out about how you really feel about him and your active imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: extreme graphic violence/description of horrific injury/near death, possession, deep feelings of attraction/lust, NSFW. Oh and in my fics, Crowley has the same tattoos as Mark Sheppard. No explanation, just he does, that's how I always pictured Crowley before they edited Mark's tatts out. Title: I Didn't Know You Had It In You Pairing: Crowley/Female Reader (I will do a male version soon) Multi chapter, not yet finished.

As you disappeared into the forest foliage, the vampire followed the scent of your blood. With a flurry of strength and flashing sharp teeth, he was upon you, tearing a chunk out of your arm, letting your blood spray and your veins break apart, his teeth tearing them with a speed and skill no human possessed. As soon as it began, it was over. The vamp stood slowly, licking the sweet red liquid from his lips, savouring the taste. It was then he heard the hatred and bloodlust-filled voice of the King of Hell.

Crowley had heard your cries, slammed the offending vampire against a nearby tree, almost breaking his back, clicked his fingers and watched the vampire's body explode.

Although he was more than satisfied with his kill, Crowley recoiled in horror and despair and he found you splayed on the ground, one side of your arm almost torn to pieces, you had gone into a state of shock. For you it surely was over. You had lost so much blood, even Crowley's teleportation couldn't get you medical treatment or a transfusion in time. You were laying in a pool of your own blood, the scene resembled a severe gunshot wound. The vamp had torn through one of your arteries.

In an instant Crowley made a decision. Cas had not been answering his calls and there just was NO time. You were almost dead and had almost lost conciousness when you saw it, Crowley's red plume of smoke, the very essence of him, shooting out from his mouth, vessel collapsed to the ground, and all you could think was, "No, he can't, he'll find out...I'm done for,".

Just before this moment, Crowley had quite literally prayed to Cas: "Cassie, I know you can hear me, I'm going to say this once. I /need/ your help. Yes, me. I'm saying it. (Y/N) will die if you don't come and heal her /now/. I'll keep her ticking, keep her soul from leaving her body, you must come fix this. Now," Crowley said into the otherwise vacant room. "I'll be waiting." He also pictured saying this in his mind, and broadcast a telepathic message for good measure. *I may not be able to tap into angel radio just yet but I can certainly get into your head. Friggin' hurry up* he added to Castiel.

You lost conciousness as the demonic scarlet smoke entered your mouth and your eyes glowed red, your last thought before fainting, "He's saving my life, but now he'll find out the truth - SHIT!" - you were well aware that entering your body and mind granted a demon access to your deepest desires and thoughts.

To the outside observer, your body was now on the ground, knocked out, unconcious.

Crowley entered your mind and his sense of 'reality' and place appeared before him. He was watching a memory of you laying awake in your borrowed room in the Bunker and he could hear your thoughts and sense your feelings as if they were his own. In this screwed up 'reality'/place/memory inside your head, he sensed and saw your memory of this scene, you were mulling over your desire towards him.

*He's so hot, he's gorgeous, and he has no idea that I want him* He heard you saw in your thoughts in this scene *But what are Sam and Dean going to say? I can picture it now "You wanna screw the King of Hell? Fine. But you're not gonna do it in here and you're certainly not going to hunt with us ever again" - you had pictured Dean saying this, along with Sam adding, "You know he's right, (Y/N), I want to believe that you're on our side but how can we let you stay here or believe you after this? What else are you keeping from us?" You could almost hear Sam saying it in the pictured scene in your mind and in this moment, watching the memory of you thinking this up, Crowley could feel it too.

The scene suddenly changed and flashed forward, Crowley couldn't see a scene this time and the scene had gone black, he could just feel your lust towards him and an almost love of everything about his, the scruffy beard on his face, the way you pictured him snapping his fingers and removing your clothing in that most creative and fun way, pushing you aganst a wall with his invisible powers and having his way with you in the most imaginative ways possible. *Wow, such an imagination...* He thought.

Crowley pulled himself from his own memory and thoughts and concentrated on standing and feeling, almost drinking in your thoughts and lust.

"I had no idea you were such a naughty girl, (Y/N). If I'd known how you feel about me and how your body and mind yearn for me, I'd have made my move, used better lines than Dean ever could, wined and dined you my darling, until you wanted to take it to the next stage.." He shouted out loud, unable to control the train of thoughts and memories until...

It was like you were in a dream. You were sitting in a jacuzzi, relaxing, seemingly unaware of what was going on around you, looking out onto the sea. You were unsure of where you were, but you were in the state of mind where you didn't care or even realize half of what was going on, or question it, it was a dream-like state. You let your mind wander until...

"Hello Darling" Crowley appeared in the hot tub with you, his chest was bare, and you could see faintly under the bubbles that he was wearing black swimming trunks. Also...wow, you had no idea Crowley's vessel had such amazing tattoos...if this demon/man wasn't enough with his sexy accent, snarky attitude, wonderfully scruffy beard and strokeable hair, powers, domineering authority, then his vessel's body art really was the cherry on top. An oriental dragon on each arm, one was green and surrounding in flame and the other was red on the other arm. On one side of his chest he had a koi carp splashing and thrashing (something you would love to be doing with him in the jacuzzi right now) and you couldn't see any other tatts right now but that didn't mean you weren't curious...

*Oh here we go, brain* you thought to yourself *Turn it dirty why don't you, can't I just be innocent for once...*

"Oh, innocent is NOT a word I would use with you, love," Crowley replied, licking his lips and staring intently into your eyes.

"I know this is just a dream, okay?" You answer, blushing a little.

"Darling do you remember what happened?" He turned serious for a moment.

"I had a feeling this was a dream, yes..." you trailed off, the memories of what had happened hitting you, overwhelming you, causing Crowley to slide over to be next to you, he held you in his arms until you came to your senses again, your heartbeat had quickened but your panic was over as soon as it came, soothed by his presence, strangely, because he was a demon after all, the King of Hell.

"Look, I had to possess you, otherwise you'd have died right there...right then. I couldn't let my favourite hunter be destroyed in front of me and do nothing..." Crowley showed his vulnerable side and a slight smirk had emerged on his lips as he said, "Well, this has been enlightening...now I not only know why you didn't say anything, but also the extent of your crush on me and how you pictured us getting 'down and dirty'. At least buy me dinner first, (Y/N)" He squinted his eyes, licked his lips and smirked, "Are you okay?"

You had become better from your momentary panic at the memory of what happened.

"You saved my life, Crowley" Without thinking, tightly gripped the top of his arm, not hurting him or scratching his prized vessel He locked eyes with you, his deep green eyes staring into yours. In that moment he knew what you wanted. He kissed you, deeply and passionately, his tongue fighting yours for dominance until you gave in and let him take over completely.

"That was...magnificent, darling, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do just that," He paused a moment, stroking your hair gently. He leaned in close and spoke softly into your ear, "You do understand that this is only temporary, until I can contact Feathers and he can come and sort out your little...sanquine loss problem? I won't linger any longer than I have to in your vessel," He allowed his voice and breath to ghost your ear and he pulled away to stare into your eyes once more.

"Are you certain you want to do this in your current state? While we wait for the baby in a trenchcoat to finally make his way to you on the outside and heal you?" Crowley asked, he was a gentleman who never made his move without knowing his lover was completely comfortable. Demon or not, he knew about common decency and never took what he wanted forcefully. It wasn't his style.

"You're really asking me that? Doesn't my blushing and smiling answer your question?" You asked Crowley.

"I like to be sure," Crowley stated with yet another smirk, "I never assume."

"This beautiful scene, Crowley? Why would I stop this perfect fantasy? The amount of times I pictured doing things to you in a hot tub...we hunters don't get luxuries like this often..." Your sentence was stopped by Crowley crashing his lips against yours, he got closer and you could feel his passion and excitement brushing up against your thigh, spurring you on.

You felt as if all the air in your body was exhaled out of your lungs at that moment in one involuntary sigh. Everything you had been hiding had come to the surface and he was aware of your uncontrollable feelings for him, the ones you'd tried to shut away from yourself, Crowley and, most importantly, the Winchesters and Cas, if they were going to frown upon this then fuck their opinions as far as you were concerned. Yes they knew what was best but you were entitled to fun with a willing partner all the same. No matter who you chose, and who chose you.

"I'm flattered, so ready for me, so relaxed and willing, and I've barely touched you yet. Wait until you find out what I can do, what I can make you feel, how /good/ I can make you feel, and I'll certainly draw a deeper sigh from you than that, my filthy little hunter," Crowley growled into your ear. "When you're with me, it's not a case of IF you'll come, it's how OFTEN you'll come and how...I'll let you find out the rest, whilst I lick and kiss every part of you..." He got very close to you and had a large grin on his face...

"Mmm" You considered his words.

Crowley remembered something..."However, we need to wait for Cas, he'll be here any minute," Crowley trailed off. "As much as I'd like to fuck you into next week, darling, I don't think he'll appreciate waiting around," He laughed.

Suddenly he disappeared from view. You suddenly wondered if your vessels had been safe out in the open like that, what would happen if a group of vamps came across them and their beheaded nest member. What if a rival faction of demons had found his vessel, or some angels? Or if they'd found your unconcious body? This thought stayed in your head, Crowley had taken a huge risk to save you and that only added to his heroic appeal.

*Oh great, nice time to smoke out, just when I was getting turned on and ready to jump on him* You thought.

Crowley smoked out of your vessel in a magnificent display of crimson smoke, and back into his own vessel. Castiel was standing there looking unamused.

Crowley came to his senses again in his vessel and stood up to face the trenchcoated angel.

"You took your time?" Crowley snarked at him.

"Some of us are fighting an ongoing battle instead of getting into hunter's heads and flirting with them," Cas replied.

"Hurry up and heal her!" Crowley exclaimed as your vessel started to bleed out again.

Cas chose to ignore the ungrateful demon king and pressed his palm against your forehead, you still knocked out and bleeding out. There was a glow from Cas' plan onto your head, your severe wound on your arm immediately closed up. Within you, your blood was replenished by your own body, with the help of Cas' healing and there was now no need for a transfusion or visit to the emergency room. With a splutter you regained your senses, you were no longer injured and you got up to your feet. You realised that Cas had healed you

"Crowley, Cas, thank you for saving me." Crowley grinned from ear to ear as you kissed both his and Cas' cheek in term. Crowley felt a tinge of jealousy as from your innermost thoughts he knew you had a small, but present crush on the beautiful, dark-haired angel as well. Secretly, he did as well, that's why he teased Cas so much.

Cas nodded, "I'd love to stay but I have work to do".

"Thank you Cas, I owe you one" Crowley was grateful even though the words burned like holy water in his mouth. "Normally I would say yes but, it's nothing, anything to save (Y/N)'s life," Cas teleported away with a single beat of his wings, the noise of the flap echoing in the woods.

"Now, where were we?" Crowley hugged you from behind, "I think it's about time we made those *imaginative* fantasies of yours a reality, providing you're up to it?"

"Yes, definitely, let's go now!" You replied, eagerly.

"I know just the place, take my hand (Y/N). Let's get you out of that bloody, torn top and let me show you what a night with me is like, I hope you've got good stamina darling, 'cos mine is infinite," He showed you his red eyes which sent a rush of heat to your core. He was extremely proud of himself as he took your hand and your world shifted again. You couldn't wait to see what surprises he had in store for you...

(To be continued)

Actions


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Crowley whispered in your ear. "You've had quite an ordeal, love. Don't you just want to sleep and then call me when, if, you want to do anything another day?" "Crowley, after what you did to me, I want you right now. I can't stand another night with just my thoughts and my fingers..." You trailed off, flirting with him. You longed to kiss those lips of his.

"Do you just want a kiss and a cuddle tonight?" He offered, as he was a gentleman, despite being a demon, and he always respected the wishes of his lovers. "Whilst your offer of wining and dining me is a tempting one, I find myself...curious...as to what I can get up to with you first," Your words intrigued him and he nodded his head in agreement. "We can be unconventional and do it the other way around, love, whatever you decide," He answered. "Yes, we can always go to dinner afterwards," You reply, "Besides...I want to savour and enjoy my food Your body felt tingly in anticipation. You hadn't been with anyone - of taste - for a while apart from horny hunters passing through the same town as you but they indeed didn't have taste for the finer things in life. You'd imagined sex with Crowley on many occasions...knowledge that Crowley was now also the keeper of thanks to him possessing you. You were slightly tired, but you were curious to see how far this would go and you knew you'd regret it if you didn't explore the territory.

The hotel room that Crowley had transported you both too was huge with dark wood furniture, a king-sized bed with a metallic silver headboard and lights that could be dimmed with a remote control. "Now, if I do anything that you're uncomfortable with, be sure to tell me right away. Doing things YOU enjoy and are comfortable with is sexy too me and it's definitely not sexy for either of us if you're unhappy with something, darling, so I'd rather know and that you tell me. If I was to treat a lover anything less than royalty, then it would be a dishonour not only to me, but to you. So, speak up. Pick a safe word, my dear," Crowley suggested, all the while speaking in a low, tone, the one that always drove you wild.

"Moose" You giggled.

"Really...?" Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Well I suppose it's better than some you could have chosen, ok that'll do," Crowley chuckled. "Just don't get any wild ideas about Sam...because then I'll have to punish you," He grinned. "That's not really much of an incentive not to then, is it?" You grinned back. The demon King left that question unanswered, and instead walked up to you and stared into your eyes. You thought he might reveal his red eyes at that moment but he chose to instead stare into your own. "You know, kissing is tremendously important. They are a doorway into the type of person, and lover, that stands before me."

He moved in to kiss your neck, drawing a short sigh from you as he surprised you, making you long for more and to taste his lips. "I especially love soft and sensual kisses," he kissed the other side of your neck, "when they build in intensity and urgency, the sensation of my lips and my hands travelling over a new lover, nectar that should be savoured, the potential and promise of things to come, how it makes the blood surge within us, how pleasurable it can be...the things we will do, the way I will make you feel..." His innuendo-laced words were deliberate as he moved in to kiss your lips and you accepted. Your lips touched his lightly, both of you drinking in the sensations as the excitement got harder to control. He teased you for as long as possible until he tantalisingly pressed his lips and his careful to the seam of your lips and you granted him access, eagerly. The kiss lit your mind and imagination on fire. The caress of Crowley's lips was surprisingly soft and tender. You were deeply grateful that he risked almost everything to save your life was still in your mind as you kissed him back sensually, both of you still standing and you wrapping your arms around each other. You both pulled gently away from the kiss.

"You forget that I am in control here. Understood?" You nod. "I didn't quite hear that, darling," "Yes," You whispered. "Yes, what?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir," You played along with his sexy dominance. "Good girl," He replied and kissed down the back of your neck, making you shiver and the hairs on your neck stand on end. Crowley pressed himself against you and stared into your eyes with his trademark grin on his face.

You boldly pulled Crowley towards you by his tie. He decided not to reprimand your actions, lost in the moment, and he loosened it, adjusted his collar and took the tie off, over his head,. He never usually let anyone take charge of him, especially in the bedroom. "You do realise this is MY bedroom don't you? Think YOU can tell me  
what to do?" Crowley growled, playfully.

"I thought demons didn't sleep?" You replied, ignoring his attempt at restoring his dominance in the situation.

"There's a lot of uses for a bed, darling, that don't involve sleep..." He continued to ignore the fact that you were taking charge of him and went with the flow...for now.

You looked at Crowley's shirt, "This will have to come off too." You winked.

"Really, darlin'? You forget your place. You're the hunter, I'm the King of Hell," He growled and pushed you onto the bed with his demonic telekinetic powers. "I call the shots, not you." He pushed you magically right up to the headboard and clicked his fingers. A pair of handcuffs appeared out of thin air around your wrists and you heard them click into place as you were restrained to the headboard.

"Kinky..." You stated with enthusiasm.

"Oh, pet, you don't know what kinky is...not yet, but I'll show you" He clicked his fingers and both of your were in your underwear - all shoes, socks and clothes were neatly and magically in a pile on the floor. You looked in admiration at his hairy chest and his amazing tattoos...you hadn't expected him to have tattoos. He had a koi carp splashing out of the water on his chest and on each arm he had beautiful chinese dragons and the chinese symbol for dragon additionally on one of his arms.

Crowley noticed this, "My vessel was a drummer in college but then his later job was as a literary agent in New York," he explained.

"Well, you picked your vessel well," You replied.

"I did indeed, wait til you find out about his other assets," Crowley said proudly, he climbed onto the bed seductively with mischief in his eyes, slowly crawling towards you, drawing out the teasing for as long as possible. Both of you still had your underwear on, this was part of his game. The King of Hell was now level with your neck and planted a  
kiss there, whilst you were handcuffed to the bed. You were in your element.

"I don't need to imagine..." You felt his boner against your leg as you let out a very soft moan at his gentle kiss on your neck. His vessel felt very well endowed.

Crowley, as you knew from what the Winchesters had told you, sold his soul for an extra 3 inches below the belt. You thought for a moment and knew it was only fitting that he would have picked a vessel who was also blessed with the extra large variety of manhood.

"My vessel was also a very naughty boy," He left it to your imagination what this meant.

"So are we going to get on with this or are we going to have a chat all night?" You grinned.

"My, my, this one is feisty isn't she!" He traced the back of his hand against your warm cheek, surveying his prey. With one swift movement and still leaning against the bed with one arm, his front over yours, he placed his hand behind your head and swooped in for a passionate kiss, his tongue dominating yours in your mouth, the kiss sending electric sparks to your crotch. This was unlike his earlier soft and tender kiss, you could tell he was getting fired up and more energetic.

All of your thoughts were erased as Crowley snapped his fingers, both your and his underwear was gone, 'the lazy way' as he called it. He tantalisingly explored the skin between your shoulder and collarbone, feeling the soft flesh delicately with his fingers and leaving light kisses. The sensation this left you with was its own unique high and  
you couldn't help a moan escaping your lips. Crowley's eyes lit up at this delicious sound, and he was spurred on to do more to coax even louder moans out of you. You looked up at him, desperate to touch him, but your wrists were still in the handcuffs. Picking up on this, he mock tutted "Tsk, tsk" and observed you, "I'm afraid I'm the master  
here, not you," he simply stated.

He leaned towards your collarbone and licked it, testing the waters, and you let out a moan, "Well, you like that, don't you," he smirked.

He kissed your neck, then your collarbone again, then lingered at your breasts, snapping his fingers so that your bra disappeared, he gave you a craft smirk and then got down to business, licking your left nipple, giving it a good suck until you moaned and he could feel the tension in the air, then he licked and sucked your right nipple, heat rushing to your crotch. He moved down, kissing your belly. You felt a bit nervous that maybe you weren't attractive enough for him, or that he might like his lovers a little trimmer. Picking up on your thoughts, Crowley reassured you, "Darling, you're perfect in every way. You are perfection" he hummed into your ear and he meant it. You smiled, at ease in the handcuffs.

He continued moving south and he went to click his fingers and then hesitated, "You know what, I'm going to do this the old fashioned way", he grabbed the top of your panties with his teeth, slowly and gently pulling them down, all the way down your legs until they left your ankles and feet with ease and he pushed them off the bed. You felt even more aroused, the way you were sexily exposed to the King of Hell. He lazily clicked off his own underwear. You were actually amazed at the size of his cock, something you'd only seen in pornos. He was massive down there. You didn't know how all that was going to fit inside you and Crowley smirked at being able to read a hint of your thoughts.

He slyly grinned at you and then went to work between your legs as he partly laid on the bed. He was an expert at this. He knew how to push a woman's buttons. He lapped hungrily at your opening, a balance between being gentle and giving you the pleasure that he had seen you fantasise about in your head when he possessed you. "Enjoying yourself are you, kitten?", he teased as he circled your clit and you moaned and said his name, unable to formulate a proper response. "Good answer." He said as he slipped a finger inside and massaged your g-spot. He kissed you and continued your internal massage for a minute or two, licking your pearl simultaneously, his perfect technique causing you to cry out his name and moan heavily. He teased your tiny bud once more, hooking his fingers gently against your G-spot, causing you to finally cum hard, breathlessly and seeing stars. "Wow, that was...sexy, fantastic..." You finally got your breath back and said to him.

"You haven't seen anything yet," He whispered. "You're going to listen to me, and you're going to listen good. You're going to please your King, you're going to make him writhe in satisfaction, do I make myself clear?" He asked you.

"Yes, my King," You obediently replied.

"Good" He simply stated. "Kitten, I've been inside your head and I know this is what you dream about, well, now you get to try it out for yourself." He let his eyes flash red as he clicked his fingers so your handcuffs disappeared. You awaited permission to move.

"Swap places," Crowley growled as he took you by the hands, guided you to stand up from the bed as he took your place on the bed. You moved to between his legs on the bed and waited until he was comfortable on the pillows. His eyes were continuing to show as red with a slight smoky look. You handled his large erection and played with his balls a little. Looking up at him, you gently took the head of his cock into you mouth, teasing the opening of it with your tongue and then swirling your tongue around it, until Crowley swore in Enochian, his eyes still red and looking down the bed at you with hunger. You continued to make love to his manhood with your tongue. You took some of his long shaft into your mouth and gently sucked him off, bobbing your head up and down. His moans and gasps confirmed he was loving it. His breathing got heavier and heavier, he moaned, "Someone is in...a slutty mood," He laughed, until he couldn't speak.

"Now, stop, I want to cum inside that delicious pussy of yours tonight," He guided you to stop and you did, obeying his orders.

Both of you were desperate for more. Using his powers, he clicked his fingers. He was barely able to hold it together. You found yourself on all fours on the bed with Crowley behind you, teasing your opening with his rock hard and king-sized erection.

"Fuck me, my King," Was all the encouragement he needed to mount you, as he eased into you and you stretched to accommodate him. He only placed part of himself inside you but it was enough to hit your sweet spot and give you pleasure without him moving yet.

"You know, I've never been inside anyone to the hilt before, but maybe one day..." He shared in a whisper into your ear, lightly nipping it, he then made quick movement and started to rock himself into you, you bit your lip and then cried out his name. He smirked, but you couldn't see him. He slid in and out of you, pounding into you, against that special spot that drives you wild, harder than when he found it with his fingers earlier. He tested at pulling your hair and knew that, from what he'd seen inside your head, it was a kink of yours as well as his red eyes, he grabbed your hair in his hand and pulled at it, feeling your pussy tighten around his cock in response, "Somebody likes that!" He half moaned, half growled and continued to fuck you hard, doggy style until both of you were breathless, sweating (Crowley had quite obviously been at the human blood again, you thought to yourself) and Crowley was pumping into you faster than a human possibly could. You loved that he was using his powers in the bedroom.

You reached down between your legs to fondle your clit but he reached round and playfully slapped your hand out of the way, "No." He simply commanded.

You could feel yourself fluttering against his cock, feeling closer and closer to the edge, Crowley's movements becoming slightly slower as he swore in Latin and then in Enochian again, you had guessed anyway. You felt an uncontrollable rush and were pushed over the edge, muscles spasming, letting out a long moan and cry of Crowley's name. This caused him to cum and his warm seed shot inside you, yelling your name and moaning loud. He gently pulled out of you after a while and guided you to cuddle with him on top of the bed. He felt warm and said nothing but pulled you into a warm embrace, spooning you, your skin against skin.

When you had composed yourself enough to speak, "That was the best fuck I've ever had, Crowley, the best orgasms I've ever known." You giggled.

Behind you, spooning you, Crowley clicked his fingers. Both of you were clean again and you then had a big blanket over the two of you. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, love. I certainly did. You are exquisite."

He whispered in your ear, "When I was possessing you, in your head, I saw your fantasies, but I added in some of my own specialities as well."

You smiled and cuddled into him, "Well, we're going to have to go on that date where you wine and dine me, soon aren't we? Don't people usually have sex AFTER that?" You teased. "I've loved every second of this, and I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"I'm an unconventional man...demon...King of Hell," He corrected himself. "What's your favourite food, pumpkin? I'll take you to the best restaurant in the world that serves that food...after..." He drifted off to sleep beside you.

Boy, he must have had so much human blood lately, or it was the sex that had caused his human side to show up like that, to cause him to drift off into such a deep sleep. Beside him, you joined him, enjoying the warmth.


End file.
